User blog:Gamerandom/More information about One Night at Flumpty's 2 PTC
'Release date:' First Aplha version*: (?) (*The release date can change, so isn't official) Game History You are "a mere human" who has been kidnapped by Flumpty Bumpty and has led you to a place called Flumpty's Jam; where he and his friends live. You have been brought here because you have been (randomly) selected to overcome a challenge: to survive a whole night from 12am to 6am, avoiding all the attacks that you can do Flumpty Bumpty and his friends. If you survive the night, you will become the best friend of Flumpty Bumpty; otherwise, "will put you a new face" without your eyes. The full story is too much long, but this you just read is the most important and you need to know before playing 1NAF2 PTC. Gameplay information Controls on the office I planned 2 types of controls: *'Touch-screen:' Use the touch-screen to control all the vents, the lights and acces the cameras. *'Button style: '''Use the L and R buttons to close the left and the right vent, the B button turns on/off the office lights, press A to acces the cameras (curreently, you only can use the touch-screen to change the cameras), press X to cancel the download of Redman.exe (only if is on the current screen) and press Y to represh the cameras. Currently im using the icons of the button-screen to test the beta-gameplay and cameras; I don't know if I can add this controls style in the full release game. 'Extras' Im making a section of extras; this section have: *'Jumpscares:' The entire jumpscares gallery will be there. *'BGM Player:' All the BGM and the SFX that contains the game (Im not 100% sure if I can inplant this on the game...) *'Options:' The game options that you can set. *'Cheat-Mode:' A section of cheats that you can turn on for make the game easiest than before... or not... *'Credits:' Here you can acces to the credits list of the game. *'Characters:' A list of the characters that appear in the game. *'Tips:' Read some special tips to know all the secret of this game. *'Controls:' Check the controls. *'History:' Read the original game history of ONAF2. *'Vault:' Enter some secret passowrds and unlock some new content of the game. Changelog 'Prototype version' *Hour systhem *Exposure bar *Laptop battery *Camera systhem map *Added the game history *Added the screen 5AM-SPAM *Added the extras *Added the first photo of the Flumpty Bumpty jumpscare 'Alpha' *Added a BGM Player with all the BGM of the game at the moment. *The player must have to input a name before play (name needed in some modes/sections of the game) *Added office lights *Added night 0, night 2, night 3 and a night 4 *Planeed a Custom Night *Added the first GRP with relation in the game (Jumpscares and office) *Added the Redman.exe's red screen of the death (as a easteregg only in this version). *Added the first photo of the Redman.exe jumpscare *Planeed the Golden Flumpty Bumpty screamer. *Added font *Added a static effect (for work it needs 2 GRP files) *Added a very ugly office graphic... Now the office is better... *Added a Gosub that repairs the glichtes and the bugs of the current palette. *Added a mode that verificate the local game files. *Added a fast set-up. *Added a format game data mode. It reboots the game to reset the game data. *Added a mode that can send/recive the game data (only the memory file). *More content and more blablabla... Bugs/Glichtes *Night 3 starts automatically after lose in the last night. *The "Info-bar" is glichty in the title screen. *The office graphics don't appear/disapear in some parts of the game. *Random noise appears after a simple load a GRP; but this noise is perfect as a static! The version for beta-test will be release in November only for official beta-testers. Please, If you find a bug or a glicht that isn't there, leave a comment at this page with all of the information you know about it. Disclaimer and Legal information about this game: Disclaimer: This game is a non-official conversion of One Night at Flumpty's 2 fan-made game by Jonochrome. This game isn't created by Jonochrome and it haven't got any relation with the original game. At the same time: One Night at Flumpty's 2 is inspirated by Five Nights at Freddy's, a game created by Scott Cawthon. Legal information: Five Nights at Freddy's is a game by Scott Cawthon under a legal copyright: "Five Nights at Freddy's - ©2014-2015 Scott Cawthon" Scott Cawthon sayed (in a interview) that the Five Nights at Freddy's fan-made games are legal if they are free to play in their totally. Fan-made games that aren't free are ilegal. One Night at Flumpty's (ONaF), One Night at Flumpty's 2 (ONaF2) and One Week at Flumpty's (OWaF) are fan-made game by Jonochrome that are legal because are free to download and play in a PC. And One Night at Flumpty's 2 PTC is free to use in DSi or 3DS that have the PetitComputer program. Warnings & notes: *This PTC game has been created with a official version of PetitComputer. So if you want to play it, you must have to get the newest version of PTC. *I cannot give support to errors or bugs in hacked editions of PTC. Electronic eManual I have created an eManual for this game, if you want to check it, please give me a clic over here. I'm going to update this manual from time to time. Videos Sorry, for now I haven't got a good video... Screenshot gallery This image has got eastereggs like Scott Cawthon's teasers! This the actual title screen of 1NAF2 PTC. This is 1 of the 3 secret photos of the game. I want to add all on the final version. Another of the eastereggs, a version of the title screen, but the photo of the vinyl is the photo of Golden Flumpty. Normaly apperas after the Birthday Boy Blam secret-photo. This the current status of the cam-map. Is only on "beta"; the real version must be more complete than this version. If you ignore the virus of the redman.exe, the cam systhem will be shoot down and only displays this message. Sorry, for the bad quality; I was using a diferent cam (low quality) for take only this photo. The original ONAF2 message will be in this version to! The main (and, for now, the only one) page of the redman.exe jumpscare. The map of the laptop has now the hallways connecting the rooms! '''1NAF2 in action! '''Currenly, isn't any graphics of the office ready but the laptop batery systhem, the hours and the exposure works very well! One of the 2 photos of the static effect that appears in the cameras and on the Game Over Easy screen. This is the font of the game, it changes the Japanese characters and adds some mini-sprites. FAQ '''Can I help you to make 1NAF2 PTC?' Yes, you can help me; but you must have to post a comment in this blog. Currently, I need special help on: *BGM/SFX *Graphics in genral *Beta-test *'ESPECIAL HELP IN THE JUMPSCARES AND IN THE ANIMATIONS' Everyone who participates in the game appear in the credits of the game with her name and the contents provided. 'What extras do you want to add?' Check the extras section. 'What date do you think that you can publish the game?' I don't know, the most probably is on 2016. But I want to share some demos and alpha versions before the full release of the game. 'Are you going to make ONAF1 and OWAF for PTC to after the full release of this game?' Probably not. The most probable game is ONAF1, because the gameplay style of OWAF is to much confusing... 'Are you going to port this game to SmileBasic or PTC Big?' For now, no. Because I designed this game especially for DSi. 'What think that are the controls of this game?' Check the Gameplay section. 'Are you want to relase this game in 60FPS?' I want; currently there isn't lag in any moment of the game. False! The lag has been appeard yesterday in some parts of the game. Get the 60FPS game experience isn't easy in any kind of game; and I think that apply the 60FPS in the jumpscares or on the cam/office animations will be the hardest work in this game... 'This game will be conatins jumpscares?' I want to add jumpscares, but currenly I just planeed the Flumpty Bumpty, the Redman.exe and the screamer of Golden Flumpty. For this reason I need special help on the jumpscares of the game. 'The game can loads fonts from other games?' Initially, I did, but I had to introduce mini-sprites in the Japanese characters to add more color in the menus, which were very bland... For this reason I had to suppress this option and the game is only compatible with its own font. Credits FNaF, FNaF2, FNaF3 and FNaF4 by: *Scott Cawthon ONaF, ONaF2 and OWaF by: *Jonochrome General programming: *Gamerandom Official Beta-Tester: *Gamerboy 07 Studio Music: *VincentFaraday *SmileBoom QR Converter: *QR Code converter online by SmileBoom QR Code Sitchter by: *Randomuscrap98 Special thanks: *Randomuscrap98 *HylianHoundoom *VincentFaraday *Gamerboy 07 Studio *FNAFWikia *ONAF Wikia *PTC Wikia. I will update this page in the coming days to apply more; for now you can put your thoughts in the comments. Thank you. Gamerandom (talk) 19:44, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts